hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M7: Foetid Manse
Foetid Manse is the seventh level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. This is a fairly large level - a small town surrounded by solid defensive walls and a shallow moat with water. There are two large stone building and a heavily defended building made of dark metal plates, which conceals the exit. There are numerous Ophidians on the town's walls and they constantly snipe at the player. The streets themselves are infested with Sabreclaws. Walkthrough Travel around the outside of the fortress until you reach the yellow door, as you step on the wooden platform it will rise slightly, allowing you to freely cross the moat. Head back around the ledge in the direction you came from until you find the yellow key, collect it then return to and go through the door. Turn right and then when you reach the crossroad continue straight, all the way at the end there will be a set of stairs on your left. Press the switch at the top then return to the crossroad, turn right, around the next corner is a set of stairs, the switch raised the first step allowing you to use them. Walk around the ledge until you reach a gap, sprint to cross it and keep going, around the corner you will face a wall, dropping down to your left you can grab the green key. The green door is in the section of building you have just walked around so head back up the stairs and this time cross over to the wooden structure with many pillars and go through the green door. Alternatively, after sprinting to cross the gap there is a small alcove in the building to your left, the floor is raised but still lower than your current location, so you can sprint to land on this ledge, putting you behind the green door and allowing you to skip collecting it. Behind the green door there is a path to the right near the bottom of the stairs, following it round into a room, the light will go out as soon as you enter. Navigate to the back of the room where there is a switch that reveals a teleporter at the bottom of the stairs. This takes you to a confined area around a building, walk around until you find an alcove with a switch in it, press the switch to open a door into the building then continue around the building to find the open doors. Head deeper into the building until you reach a point where a pillar blocks the door into the next room, shoot it to open it (Elven Wand and Dragon Claw work, other weapons may not) and keep going. In the back right corner is a set of stairs leading up to a teleporter, go through it, then travel around the ledge to find and press a switch. Drop to ground level and follow the water where it enters the building you were just stood on, the switch removed some bars in here that let you go further round and reach the blue key. Now you have the blue key head back through the yellow door, the blue door is in the front of the building near the first set of stairs. Stepping under the red ceiling activates it as a crusher, entering the section surrounded by the red ceiling causes a wall to lower at the end of the room. Stepping onto this area lowers an elevator in the corner that will take you up to the exit door, go through it and press the switch. Secrets # As you are walking around the building in a confined area, the grey pillar in the middle of the wall next to the elevated teleporter has a slightly misaligned texture, this can be opened and reaching the back of this hidden alcove is a secret. # As you grab the blue key, a section opens in front of you, the wall next to the hanging skull can be opened. If the enemies in here see you or hear you shoot before the floor has lowered all the way down they can jam it, so step back and wait until the grinding noise stops. Drop down and when you reach the end you trigger the secret. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Foetid Manse'' on The Doom Wiki *''Foetid Manse'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels